Damsel in This Dress
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Cristina needs some help. Written for the In the After fic battle.


Cristina sat in the lobby of the hotel and scowled. She checked her watch again.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard Owen say behind her. He walked up to her and whistled. "Nice legs."

"Thank you," she said frostily, standing up. He took in the sight of her strapless black dress – what little there was of it. She knew the black looked smashing against her skin, the asymmetrical neckline was flattering to her neck – and the short lacy skirt showed off her legs. She wanted him to know just how hot she was, before she made his evening hell.

"Is that new?" Owen asked.

"Yes," she said curtly. She'd bought it at the mall on the way home, determined to look as sexy as possible.

He offered her his arm, and she took it, walking with him to the elevator. "I'm sure we've already missed prime networking time," she said icily, as he dug the banquet tickets out of his jacket.

He looked at her curiously. "Are you still mad that I gave that appendectomy to Lexie?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

They barely made it into the hall before cocktail hour ended. They were seated at a table with people Cristina didn't know. She didn't attempt to make conversation, she just sat silently through the evening's fundraiser programme, then stonily ate her supper, while Owen talked with their tablemates.

As soon as people started to leave their tables, Cristina stood up and went straight to an open bar. She got a vodka tonic and started chatting her way around the room, making up for lost opportunities. If she spotted Owen in the vicinity, she moved away.

Finally he caught up to her. "I'm still mad," she said.

"Lorraine Reuben is here," he told her, eyes twinkling. "I worked with her at Maryland Shock Trauma. She's been in ill health, so I didn't think she'd show up. If you're willing to be in my presence, I can introduce you."

"She's one of the supreme cardio goddesses of New England!" Cristina exclaimed. "Yes, introduce me!"

He just stood there and grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"You are the most awesome boyfriend ever, I am so glad that we're a couple, and it is a delight to be your date for the evening. Introduce me," she said.

"That's better." He extended his arm and she took it, with a coy smile.

"Watch out!"

Cristina scowled as something bumped into her from behind. She felt the fabric of her dress snag on something. She turned to see an embarrassed waiter with a cart. "Ow!" She snapped, rubbing her butt. Her eyes grew wide and she flattened herself against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked her, while the waiter apologized for hitting her with his cart.

"Mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm," Cristina hummed, turning red.

"What?" Owen frowned at her.

"_My dress is ripped_," she hissed at him, moving slightly forward. He looked at her behind and started laughing.

"I am so sorry ma'am!" The waiter was blushing furiously. "How can I help?"

"Get me a new dress!" Cristina snapped, pushing herself up against the wall again. She lightly swatted Owen, who was not bothering to disguise his amusement.

The waiter looked flustered.

"Owen! Do something!" Cristina fumed.

"Okay, okay," Owen chuckled. "Let me see how bad it really is."

She stepped forward enough for him to have a good look.

"Oh that's bad. Cheap lace," Owen said, tugging her back against the wall. He looked at the waiter's name tag. "Jason. Can you get us a sewing kit from the front desk or something?" Jason nodded eagerly and scurried off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Cristina asked. He grinned and leaned one arm against the wall.

"I am saving your shapely ass," he whispered, leaning in close. "Maybe if you'd been wearing something more appropriate, this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe if you hadn't given away that surgery, I'd have worn something more appropriate," she hissed.

"Knew it," he chuckled.

"Oh bite me," she scowled, crossing her arms.

"Later," he said huskily. "When we get home."

She looked up to glare at him – and burst out laughing at his wolfish grin.

"Want me to get you a drink while we wait?" Owen offered.

"No," she smiled.

"Cristina!" They looked up to see Meredith and Derek approach.

"_Nobody knows about this!_" Cristina hissed.

"You look nice," Meredith smiled. "Is that new?"

"Uh huh. _Love_ your dress," Cristina enthused.

"This is a sack!" Meredith scoffed, gesturing at her maternity gown. "Hey, did you hear that Lorraine Reuben is here?"

"Uh huh."

"I can introduce you," Derek offered. "I met her during cocktails. She's right over there."

"That's okay," Owen smiled. "We've got it covered."

Meredith looked at Cristina quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Cristina smiled. "Just, um, taking a breather."

Owen stood up straighter, having spotted Jason approaching. He took off his suit jacket.

"Cristina, you look cold," he said, offering it to her. She stepped forward and he quickly draped it around her shoulders.

"So, see you!" Cristina smiled brightly, as Owen guided her away.

"Over here," Jason said. He took them through an "Employees Only" door, and guided them to a tiny office. He handed them a hotel sewing kit.

"Excuse us," Owen smiled at him. Jason nodded and left them alone.

Owen stepped back and looked at Cristina.

"Don't look at me," she said. "This was your idea."

He laughed. "Didn't you take Home Ec?"

"No!"

"Fine. Turn around so I can survey the damage again." She obliged.

Owen opened the door a crack. "Jason? Can we get some fake flowers or ribbons or something?"

"Why?" Cristina asked.

"So it looks nice in the back," Owen said, pulling open the sewing kit. "To cover up what I'm sure will be crappy sewing."

"Who are you, Kenneth Cole?"

"Who?"

Someone knocked on the door. Owen opened it again. "Ah, thanks." He closed it again and placed a table decoration on the desk.

"You're kidding me. You're a surgeon."

"Yes, I'm a _surgeon_, not a tailor," he laughed, deftly threading a needle.

Twenty minutes later, he had the dress fixed to her satisfaction, complete with a bow at the back.

"This is decent," she smiled, feeling the back. "Owen Hunt, you are my hero."

"We can keep this incident between ourselves," he laughed. "Please."

"Oh, don't worry!" She smiled and gave him a big kiss. "I'm going to make this up to you when we get home."

"You can start by letting me throw that dress out."

"Deal."


End file.
